eador_masters_of_the_broken_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Wizard
The Wizard, naturally, is the strongest spellcasting hero but lacking all but the simplest gear he is easily slaughtered in melee. He, too, is hampered early on by the puny selection of spells available at the start. Because of that, the easiest way to start out as a Wizard is to pursue Necromancy and use undead to fight for him. Because of the high gem cost of spells and the fact that undead and summoned demons cost gems more than gold for upkeep, a Wizard as primary hero can lead to enormous gem expenses, making it necessary to monitor their outlay carefully. On the other hand, gold expense is cut heavily compared to the other heroes without the Commander's large army or the Warrior's and Scout's equipment repair needs. Wizard's unique starting attributes: * Hit points: 14 * Attack: 2 * Counterattack: 3 * Resistance: 4 Wizards can use the following types of items: * Common * Wand. Wizards who begin with Wand Mastery 1 begin with a Simple Wand; otherwise he begins with a Toga. He also begins with four random 1st circle spells. Wizards can learn wizard perks up to Mastery Level 3. The primary stats of a level 0 Wizard are: 0 Health; 1 Magic; 0 Command. The primary stats of a level 10 wizard are: 2 Health; 6 Magic; 2 Command. Perks Concentration Concentration increases the duration of the spells cast by the Hero, and helps him restore more stamina while resting. *Level 1: Spell Duration +1, Recuperation +1 *Level 2: Spell Duration +1, Recuperation +1 *Level 3: Spell Duration +1, First Aid +1 *Level 4: Spell Duration +1, Recuperation +2 *Level 5: Spell Duration +1, First Aid +2 Magic Power Magic Power increases the spellpower of the Hero. *Level 1: Spellpower +1 *Level 2: Spellpower +1 *Level 3: Spellpower +1 *Level 4: Spellpower +1 *Level 5: Spellpower +2 Necromancy Necromancy allows the undead raised in battle to stay with the hero's army, their strength is increased as well. Speeds up the hit points restoration for the undead on the hero's service. *Level 1: Allows to subdue a Skeleton, Strength of Undead +1, +10% hit points per turn. *Level 2: Allows to subdue a Zombie, Strength of Undead +1, +10% hit points per turn. *Level 3: Allows to subdue a Ghoul, Strength of Undead +1, +10% hit points per turn. *Level 4: Allows to subdue a Ghost, Strength of Undead +1, +10% hit points per turn. *Level 5: Allows to subdue a Vampire, Strength of Undead +3, +10% hit points per turn. Summoning Summoning increases power of the summoned creatures and the maximum range of summoning spells. Note that undead are considered to be summoned, and will retain the extra levels even when you keep them with Necromancy. *Level 1: Strength of Summoned Creatures: +2, Summoning Range +1 *Level 2: Strength of Summoned Creatures: +2, Summoning Range +1 *Level 3: Strength of Summoned Creatures: +2, Summoning Range +1 *Level 4: Strength of Summoned Creatures: +2, Summoning Range +1 *Level 5: Strength of Summoned Creatures: +2, Summoning Range +1 Thaumaturgy Thaumaturgy increases the Hero's magic resistance and his ability to overpower the resistance of the enemy. *Level 1: Hero Resistance +1, Target Resistance: -1 *Level 2: Hero Resistance +1, Target Resistance: -1 *Level 3: Hero Resistance +1, Target Resistance: -1 *Level 4: Hero Resistance +1, Target Resistance: -1 *Level 5: Hero Resistance +1, Target Resistance: -1 Wand Mastery Wand Mastery not only improves the efficiency of using wands but also increases the Hero's initiative. *Level 1: Initiative +1, Wand Firing +1 *Level 2: Initiative +1, Wand Firing +1 *Level 3: Initiative +1, Wand Firing +1 *Level 4: Initiative +1, Wand Firing +2, Ammo +2 *Level 5: Initiative +1, Wand Firing +2, Range +1 Wisdom Wisdom Increases the experience earned by the Hero and allows him to learn additional spells. *Level 1: Experience Gained +10%, 1st circle spell *Level 2: Experience Gained +10%, 1st circle spell *Level 3: Experience Gained +10%, 2nd circle spell *Level 4: Experience Gained +10%, 3rd circle spell *Level 5: Experience Gained +10%, 4th circle spell The described experience bonus is misleading as it only affects a particular type of experience. A more accurate increase per perk level would be 3%. See the Experience page for the reason. Subclasses At Level 10, the Wizard gains a subclass. All subclasses will reach (by level 20) a 10 in their Magic primary stat. Mage (pure Wizard) Having completed the path of the Wizard, the hero becomes a Mage and gains an increase to the power of his spells. *Mages can use the following types of items: **Common **Wand *Spellpower is increased by +2 *Can learn Wizard perks up to Mastery Level 5. *Maximum Stats: 4 Health, 10 Magic, 6 Command Archmage At level 20, the Mage becomes an Archmage. *May cast 2 spells in one turn. Battlemage (Wizard/Warrior) A Wizard who has mastered the art of fighting becomes a Battlemage, gaining higher resistance to hostile magic and the ability to overcome enemy resistance more efficiently. *Battlemages can use the following types of items: **Common **Melee Weapons **Heavy Weapons **Wand **Light Armor **Medium Armor **Heavy Armor **Shield. *Resistance is increased by +2 *Resistance Negation is increased by +2 *Can learn Wizard and Warrior perks up to Mastery Level 3. *Maximum Stats: 8 Health, 10 Magic, 2 Command Warwizard At level 20, the Battlemage becomes a Warwizard. *Resistance is increased by +4 *Resistance Negation is increased by +4 Necromancer (Wizard/Scout) A Wizard who has mastered the secrets of scouting becomes a Necromancer and gains the ability to summon more powerful creatures and spend fewer gems while casting spells. The Necromancer can retain stronger undead in his army than the skill normally allows. *Necromancers can use the following types of items: Common, Melee Weapon, Ranged Weapon, Wand, Light Armor. *Summoning Power is increased by +2 *Spells consume 25% fewer gems. *Can make undead 1 rank stronger than the skill normally allows remain in his party. *Can learn Wizard and Scout perks up to Mastery Level 3. *Maximum Stats: 3 Health, 10 Magic, 7 Command Master Necromancer At level 20, the Necromancer becomes a Master Necromancer. *Summoning Power is increased by +4 *Spells consume 50% fewer gems. *Can make undead 2 rank stronger than the skill normally allows remain in his party. Enchanter (Wizard/Commander) A Wizard who has mastered the basics of command becomes an Enchanter and gains the ability to extend the effects of his spells. *Enchanters can use the following types of items: **Common **Melee Weapons **Wand **Banner **Light Armor **Medium Armor **Shield *Spell duration is increased by +3 *Can learn Wizard and Commander perks up to Mastery Level 3. *Maximum Stats: 2 Health, 10 Magic, 8 Command Master Enchanter At level 20, the Enchanter becomes a Master Enchanter. *Spell duration is increased by +6 Notes: Despite the class abilities, a single-class Archmage with five points in both Necromancy and Summoning is better at Necromancy than even a Master Necromancer; together, the two extra points a mage can get in those skills gives +8 levels (and can be learned sooner, and grant other advantages like increased health regen to undead and stronger summons via other spells), while the Master Necromancer gets only +4 levels, and only at level 20. If Necromancy is your strategy, only become a Necromancer if you also want the gem cost reduction and scout capabilities.Category:Hero Classes